El amor de mi pasado y mi presente
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Este fic es yaoi 18 de will por Grellde caracter romantico que responde a un reto en un foro sin embargo la trama esconde romanse misterio y drama aunuqe no demaciado espero les guste dejenme su opinion porfaaaaaa


El Reto del foro a sido el siguiente

Participante: aracelysnape  
Categoría: Todo publico c/yaoi - +18 c/yaoi  
Genero: Romántico/ suspenso / drama...  
Protagonistas: Grell y William  
Situación especial: La biblioteca...  
puede ser en un mundo Alterno...(mundo Au, ó, OCC...)

Espero que cumpla con todo no e querido que fuera mundo alternativo ni occ asi que espero lo disfruten , por lo demás creo que cumple con todo Romántico/ suspenso / drama... +18 c/yaoi además espero se vean las imágenes que Evangeline subió para mi mil gracias amiga . después de esto intentare ponerme al fic yaoi de Will x Grell con contenido de todo publico besos a todos

Titulo: El amor de mi pasado y mi presente

Will~~ Darling ~~~quiero enseñare algo nuevo que compre que seguramente te va a encantar ~~~~mmm~~~te gusta esto mi amor?

Me gusta más cuando no tienes nada puesto…

Pronto ambos se entregaban vigorosamente el uno al otro, los besos profundos y las caricias intensas dejaban en la piel sensaciones de lujuria que enloquecían al moreno dándole un apetito voraz, lo deseaba, deseaba cada cm cuadrado de piel y ansiaba poseerlo

Pero los minutos son tan fríos como cualquier shinigami y pasan de largo sin compasión y a medida que pasaban… el tiempo mágico en el que disfrutaba, incluso el peso de su cuerpo y el sabor de su piel, …el reloj avanzaba villanamente y toco con fuerza.

La alarma del despertador fue apagada de un golpe molesto, como el carácter de su dueño.

¡Maldición! honestamente ¿cómo es posible que tenga un sueño húmedo con él? ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!,- pero a pesar de maldecir una y otra vez la verdad es que lamentaba no haber llegado al final, era frecuente tener esta clase de sueños, los había tenido desde que lo conoció en la escuela. Pero él pensaba que esto era el innegable producto de sus constantes coqueteos y conductas indecentes.

¿Por qué el tendría que pensar en el con ese tipo de lujuria si no? Era claro que esto era toda culpa de Grell y de nadie más- pensó amargamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Al menos había sido un sueño erótico, en otras ocasiones horrendas pesadillas que involucraban al pelirrojo lo atormentaban

Ya en el trabajo un pelirrojo atrevido lo miro con coquetería y se abalanzo sobre él.

-Will~~ Darling ~~~ dijo con voz cantarina que golpeo a William como un látigo de lujuria que lo recorrió de la nuca hasta sus más íntimos centros de placer corporal, causando reacciones que se veía en la necesidad imperiosa de ocultar

Paso uno: arrojar al causante lejos.

Paso dos: acusarlo de actitud inapropiada.

Paso tres: fingir que hay algo más importante que hacer y marcharse fría, rápida y estratégicamente al baño.

Cosa típica, que sin embargo dejaba a Grell mas picado y desconcertado porque desde el punto de vista del pelirrojo la exquisita frialdad y resistencia de su supervisor era un factor indiscutiblemente sexy y no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería hacer explotar, sexualmente hablando, a alguien tan reprimido.

Además estaba el hecho de que ya varias veces había sorprendido a William mirándolo y estudiándolo con detenimiento cuando él pensaba que el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta y por último, y el excéntrico shinigami lo sabía, estaba perdidamente enamorado y sabia que al abrasarlo repentinamente y por periodos más bien largos de tiempo cuando él pretendía querer zafarse y no poder hacerlo, el pelirrojo podía sentir sus "reacciones"

Will en cambio se desfogaba así mismo, aguantando el más mínimo sonido en el baño… lugar mas o menos apropiado, ya que si se escapaba el más mínimo gemido alguien normal pensaría que … bueno estaba algo estreñido.

Sin embargo el paso del tiempo hacia que Grell por su parte e internamente se desesperase y perdiera las esperanzas de tener finalmente una feliz relación con el moreno de sus sueños y es que había intentado casi de todo, coqueteo, celarlo, presentarse eróticamente vestido en su oficina en las horas extra cuando estaba seguro de que no había nadie, y también nombrarle seguido a Sebas chan para ver si así se ponía el celoso, pero nada.

Grell sentía que de algún modo debía conquistarlo y sin importar su buen ánimo de siempre en el fondo de su corazón crecía el miedo de estar jamás sin él a pesar de amarlo tanto.

Varias horas más tarde…

Amor yo… veras William cielo… yo realmente te amo, yo quiero estar junto a ti- dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio extrañamente la ropa elegida para la ocasión era glamorosa pero algo... Anticuada lo mismo que el extraño sombrero, sin embargo aquello no era tan importante como la forma en que se sentía y la respuesta que esperaba.

Había preparado sobre una roca de forma casi plana como una mesa una botella de vino y dos copas ya servidas anticipando cualquier respuesta – honestamente este no es un capricho yo realmente quisiera que tu estuvieras de acuerdo en tener una relación con migo, salir a pasear, ir a algún hermoso lugar como este, donde podemos ver el atardecer y pasear, tomarnos de las manos, solo hablar y luego volver a una casa que sea nuestra solo para nosotros…

El moreno lo miro de forma estricta y reprobatoria

– La verdad no tengo nada en tu contra si eso te sirve de consuelo, pero prefiero no pasar por la vergüenza de una relación tan anormal, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer y ya no puedo perder más tiempo con tigo-dijo en tono frio y cruel según le pareció al pelirrojo, aunque la verdad el moreno no pensó que estuviera siendo tan rudo. Al menos no hasta que su corazón se partió en dos al escucharlo sollozar diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.- No te preocupes es la última vez que te quito el tiempo- una lagrima callo de su mejilla y giro justo a tiempo para ver como ponía en una de las copas una sustancia y se lo tomaba rápidamente para después caer al suelo con los ojos aun abiertos.

William se lleno de horror y corrió a el abrazándolo , llamándolo queriendo hacerlo reaccionar, el pelirrojo alzo su mano débilmente – no te esfuerces en endulzarme mis últimos segundos, tenía preparado vino para celebrar si decías que si pero también veneno para marcharme de esta vida si me decías que no.. ya ves amor no te robo mas el tiempo-

¡No! Yo si te quiero, no te mueras hare lo que quieras no me hagas esto- dijo llorando el moreno aterrado de sus palabras ente el hecho de aceptar tan repentinamente sus sentimientos justo cuando era demasiado tarde cuando sabía que había perdido lo que pudo haber tenido.

Grell abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al horizonte que mostraba un hermoso y solitario atardecer. El estaba sudando, solo y aterrado de aquella espantosa pesadilla hacia tiempo las tenía el moría(y noso de esa manara las pesadillas variaban )y justo en el último instante cuando ya nada se podía remediar el decía que le amaba el pelirrojo se preguntaba como reaccionaria el realmente si muriese. La idea era tentadora ¿acaso una respuesta positiva valdría su vida, sería su muerte en vano?

La hora de salida para el supervisor de shinigamis de Londres era anunciada por el reloj de la pared y William se disponía a irse cuando Ronal Nox apareció en la entrada de la oficina con un sobre cerrado

-William sempai el director general me entrego esto para usted dijo que debía leerlo enseguida-dijo con tono aburrido- ¿me puedo ir ya a mi fiesta?

Si señor Nox puede retirarse – en la carta decía que el debía presentarse sin demora en el despacho del director y se pregunto que habrían echo esta vez los shinigamis bajo su cargo para ser llamado después de la hora de salida.

Sus pasos cansados se encaminaron en la dirección del despacho del director y pronto noto que unos pasos cercanos acompañaban los suyos. Se giro y pudo ver claramente a Grell siguiéndolo con cara pensativa cosa rara en el.

-Así que eres tu ¿he? seguro que has hecho algo y por eso me mandan llamar .

-Yo no he hecho nada – se defendió calurosamente el pelirrojo-a mí también me mandaron llamar pero te juro que no he roto ninguna regla

-Si claro honestamente eres muy problemático- dijo el moreno dándole la espalda

Grell apresuro sus pasos y tomo entre dos dedos la chaqueta negra del traje de Will – oye… Will Darling ~~ ¿crees que si yo estuviera muerto sería mejor para ti?- William sintió que su alma era torturada por una de sus pesadillas cuantas veces el decía cosas semejantes en ellas y luego se suicidaba después de que el decía un tontería sintió que por sus venas corrían hielos… se giro desconcertado y vio esa expresión expectante en su rostro pero no permitiría que esta vez le pasara lo que le pasaba en sus sueños….mmm… tampoco debía adelantarse no era una confesión de amor rechazada pero por si las dudas…

William ~~ Darling ~~~espera un poco – dijo con su voz coqueta mesclada de claridad y suspiro como el mas tentador vino-¿qué demonios haces?- el moreno cargo a un sorprendido pelirrojo abrió la primera oficina que vio estaba vacía y entro en ella bajando a Grell quien pataleaba -¿Qué crees que haces?- el moreno no se molesto en contestar le saco bruscamente el abrigo rojo y lo reviso con cuidado cuando no encontró nada hizo girar al pelirrojo contra el escritorio y comenzó a checarlo como un policía buscando narcóticos o armas

-Epa , Will°""° ~~ Darling ~~~no me opongo al manoseo pero no tienes que ser tan rudo- dijo con vocecita complacida y tentadora a la vez- mínimo pídeme una cita así me pongo ropa menos complicado donde puedas meter mejor las manos

Lo cierto sin embargo es que Will secretamente los estaba disfrutando cuando empezó a buscar en los pantalones y pasó las manos sobre el trasero y las caderas aunque buscaba con seriedad cualquier cosa con que pudiera herirse también le acariciaba cuidadosamente grabándose sus formas y luego, uso ambas manos para checar las bien torneadas piernas… lo hizo muy lentamente , después de forma seductora se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

- En respuesta a tu pregunta: No, definitivamente eres problemático pero no sería mejor para mí si murieras –

-Dios mío Will~~ ¿ y para decirme eso tenias que manosearme por todas partes?- dijo con un tono inocentón mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices entonces el moreno le dio su abrigo rojo de nuevo y lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la oficina del director , inconscientemente asegurándose que sus pesadillas no se volvieran realidad , pero sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo sonrojado sonreía sin decir palabra, quizá por temor de que el moreno lo notara que estaban ambos caminando de la mano en el pasillo

Grell hizo dos notas mentales

Will hace deliciosos chequeos antidoping y en busca de armamento- aunque el no estaba seguro de porque de su reacción y el chequeo por una pregunta inocente

Las manos de William sudan un poco cuando llevan rato entre lazadas con las suyas seguro que esto podía ser usado en un par de fantasías intimas mas tarde.

William mi amor, que conste yo no me quejo para nada… pero no sé si sea apropiado entrar de la mano a la oficina del director general – dijo alegremente en un tono coquetón

¿Que? ¿Pero cuando me has tomado de la mano?- murmuro soltándolo todo sonrojado,ese había sido un día de locos pensó.

A no mi amor~~~esta vez fuiste tu~~ aunque entiendo si quieres fingir una amnesia conveniente- dijo sonriendo

Yo no finjo nada y tu…tuu…

El señor _Grell Sutcliff_ está aquí por orden mía, le mande llamar aunque será mejor que entre después de usted señor William T. Separes por favor pase usted- dijo el director quien había abierto la puerta por el alboroto- señor Sutcliff por favor espere su turno y descuide para variar no ha roto ninguna regla aun, así que quédese aquí y espere.

Grell se puso de pronto contento y dijo con tono cantarín- aaaaaaaaaaaa~~ has visto eso William Darling esta vez no he hecho nada malo~~- Grell se meció de un lado al otro en su lugar con las manos en la espalda como un niño bueno que se burla infantilmente, después le sonrió al director saco una limita de uñas y se sentó afuera de la oficina en usas sillas sobrias y de gusto nulo. Entre tanto con la más absoluta frialdad entro Will en el despacho

Una vez cerrada la puerta el director señaló un asiento a William y dijo con simplicidad- sabe el señor Grell es un caso especial entre los shinigamis su actitud hace que la mayoría pierdan la concentración en el trabajo, consigue hacer que a todos reír o reflexionar o mirar por la ventana o darnos cuenta de que somos seres vivos y no solo causantes de la recolección de almas de cada muerte en el planeta.

-Si, es un problema - dijo sin mucho animo

- En realidad no, el reduce el nivel de estrés entre los shinigamis y a sido así en cada ocasión, lo mismo que usted impone orden en cada ocasión- dijo en tono misterioso

William levanto una ceja y lo miro con curiosidad , de forma significativa- en cada ocasión… se refiera a cada ocasión en que el hace algo indebido?- pregunto

-En cada ocasión en que ustedes dos… -el hombre se detuvo no estaba bien seguro de si Will comprendería este asunto sin pruebas y se quedo pensativo…

-¿Cómo dice?-añadió el moreno.

-Vera señor William yo tengo 400 años actualmente, es decir los he visto ya en 2 ocasiones y cada ves pasa lo mismo , en dos ocasiones perdí subordinados que pudieron ser valiosos no dejare que esta vez ustedes dos se marchen dejando su brillante futuro en espera para la próxima ocasión.

Temo que no comprendo-dijo en tono frio y dubitativo levantando la ceja

Soy un hombre que ha visto frente a sus ojos, ya en dos ocasiones antes que usted, la oportunidad de hallar a alguien con cualidades suficientes para llegar a ocupar mi cargo.

-Es usted…. ordenado, listo y firme… me recuerda mucho a mi… pero yo hubiera enloquecido sin mi esposa , alegre, disparatada , caprichosa y completamente opuesta a mi, dos veces señor Separes , vi en largos 400 años solo dos posibles candidatos y a ambos los vi morir muy, muy jóvenes , a causa de haber perdido aquello … que los equilibraba cerca de su edad, esta ves me aseguraré que usted y el señor _Grell Sutcliff_ sobrevivan

Realmente no entiendo que tiene que ver Grell con esto o porque piensa que no sobreviviéremos o que de alguna forma lo necesito, pero yo….

Usted no a cumplido aun 30 años le llevo algo de experiencia- dijo caminando frente al ventanal de la oficina cuyas cortinas abiertas mostraban ya una noche especialmente fría y sus palabras empañaron el vidrio- el señor Sutcliff es importante en la ecuación, ¿le saca de quicio no es así, le aleja sus pensamientos de trabajo cotidiano? y eso es lo que lo vuelve tan útil para usted, y usted lo mete en cintura. El señor Grell verdaderamente tiene potencial para ser un Shinigami activo por muchos, muchos siglos si alguien se encarga de cuidar que siga el camino recto.

Yo realmente quiero ya jubilarme, tener una vida tranquila sin tanto papeleo, usted será mi remplazó en unos 10 o 15 años, entienda que yo me encargue de Londres en mi juventud, el puesto siguiente es Inglaterra, y aun ay más puestos superiores como supervisar todo el territorio europeo pero créame no le convienen porque esos son para gente que juegan a ser dios en todo el sentido de la palabra ajjajajajajaja_ se escucho una carcajada divertida pero Will estaba demasiado pensativo.

Me alaga que piense esto de mí, naturalmente sería un honor ocupar su puesto alguna vez, pero aun no entiendo que hago en su oficina señor- dijo con recelo

Pues vera las dos personas que vi en el pasado capases como usted de llenar mis zapatos, fallecieron antes de los 30, los dos cometieron el mismo error gravísimo, y yo quiero que usted evite ese error literalmente fatal. Para poderlo entender debe ir a la biblioteca y leer un par de libros -dijo dándole un sobre.

El sobre contenía una llave, un oficio con 4 claves y una contraseña.

-La llave le permitirá abrir la sección restringida de la biblioteca, después usted deberá dirigirse a la última puerta del salón la que está pintada de verde, tiene un candado que se abre con combinación y le he dado la contraseña luego debe tomar los libros marcados con las claves.

-Parase ser un sitio con muy alta seguridad.

-Guarda algunos diarios y registros cinematográficos de algunos shinigamis del pasado

-Entonces leeré los diarios o veré cintas de aquellos candidatos que menciona… y así entenderé sus errores para no volver a repetirlos ¿no es así?

- Es la idea pero antes... ¿qué piensa usted a nivele personal del señor Sutcliff?

-Es un shinigamis problemático, escandaloso y extravagante – dijo con voz fría y tono ensayado

Su supervisor sonrió- de hecho creo que no es un secreto que es un homosexual declarado, incluso la mayoría de la gente en el departamento lo han visto vestido de mujer y la verdad que no luce nada mal ¿he? hay muchos que no le importan su género sino lo bien que luce, y lo coqueto que es , sin olvidarnos de que es realmente divertido, además muchos shinigamis tienen mentes muy …abiertas ver a un chico gay en estos despachos es común lo único diferente en el es la falta de discreción ciertamente jejeje…

Will lo miro con recelo él se había programado a si mismo para siempre hablar mal de Grell aunque le doliera y la mayoría de los shinigamis no decían nada sobre el pelirrojo al menos , no frente a el pero estaba al tanto de cómo se le quedaban mirando, cuando pasaba por los pasillos contoneando sus caderas, de sus poses sexys e incitantes , de hecho miraba a todos esos fisgones como si fuera a acecinar a cada idiota que le siguiera el juego o se le quedara viendo lascivamente , incluso había corrido a estos pedazos de …aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg solo pensar todo esto hacia que se sintiera enfadado y ahora el estaba haciendo preguntas.

-Tiene algún interés en Grell señor - dijo con el cejo fruncido y mirada enojada. En el fondo lo sabía era terriblemente celoso y con frecuencia disfrazaba esto con supuestos desprecios al pelirrojo, pero la verdad y todos lo sabían, aunque se hicieran los desentendidos, es que tendrías graves consecuencias con Will si te acercabas demasiado a Grell

Will no solo te haría la vida miserable, usando insultos, sino que como jefe podría hacer tu trabajo insoportable además la mayoría seria acusado de acoso a Grell, aun si Grell ni se enteraba. Pero su mirada amenazadora de cejo fruncido y cara enfadada no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo al director general del despacho de shinigamis división Inglaterra. Si, toda entera, no solo Londres y además, con una laaaaaaaaaarga experiencia. Will noto que su mirada de "no te le acerques" no lo intimidaba así que de mala gana respondió- esa pregunta es enteramente personal, como mi jefe debe hablarme de mi trabajo.

-Ciertamente pero no puede dejar de pensar lo bien que luce ese pelirrojo en falda ¿cierto? – dijo como una estocada final- mire señor William cheque estos diarios esta misma noche y al salir…- dijo con lentitud- llame al señor Grell …es importante que hable con el también.- añadió sin darle importancia y tomo unos documentos dándole a entender que su conversación había terminado. Tan inquietantemente como empezó según la mentalidad del joven moreno.

Will tomo el sobre y salió del despacho Grell que se había estado limando las uñas pego un brinco y se acerco- Hola mi amor que carita tan seria, ahora que no hice nada ¿te mandaron llamar a ti? Haz hecho algo indebido mi amor?

Will lo miro con seriedad e invadió su espacio personal luego lo tomo con su mano en su brazo por encima del codo y lo miro severamente - Si ese tipo te hace una solo propuesta indecente júrame que te pondrás de pie y te irás enseguida

¿Mi amorcito se ha puesto celoso de pronto?- pero William no contesto en cambio le dirigió una mirada muy seria y estricta - eres serio… -dijo de pronto el pelirrojo explorando su severa mirada, en verdad había preocupación en ella- amorcito el tiene 400 años no le haría caso ni aunque brincara sobre mi- Grell alzó su mano y acaricio su mejilla- yo soy una dama decente y en mi corazón solo tengo lugar para ti-

Aunque Will no contesto su mirada se suavizo aliviada y aflojo su mano- el quiere hablar con tigo ahora -dijo que entraras- pero a como sea espérame dentro de dos horas en la puerta de la entrada sur

¿Es una cita?-dijo dando brinquitos-Está bien y no te apures se cuidarme solito Will~~Darling~~ no te preocupes – Will lo sostuvo la mirada un segundo más antes de soltarlo definitivamente e irse

Grell toco a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar contestación, se asomo coquetamente y su larga cabellera roja callo verticalmente enmarcando su rosto que se asomaba con un …~ladronzuelo bribón que espiara dentro-Buenas noches puedo pasar según entiendo-

-Claro pase y tome asiento- dijo el hombre mayor con tono muy correcto según le pareció a Grell

Mi William Darling salió un poco inquieto de aquí – añadió mientras se sentaba con las piernas muy juntas como

Una dama según le pareció a él-¿puedo atreverme a preguntar de qué hablaron?

-De usted, del futuro del señor William en la compañía – Grell palideció un poco pero no se dejo intimidar

¿En serio? Y yo soy una influencia importante en el futuro del señor William ¿puedo preguntar cómo?

-pregunto intrigado

-Es en serio una importante influencia "el cómo" depende de usted-dijo con tono misterioso y mirada maliciosa

-Eso no me queda muy claro – dijo el pelirrojo empezando a plantearse la duda de si el director le hubiera ofrecido

Un puesto a Will a cambio de que… que…?

-Tranquilícese esto tal vez no será agradable pero le aseguro que es necesario… -dijo el director con mirada

inquietante-

Entre tanto Will caminaba aprisa a la biblioteca, esta intrigado, molesto pero más que todo indignado de

que en su cara un hombre tan mayor le hiciera preguntas personales sobre sus sentimientos por ese …ese.. a

para que mentirse más a si mismo Grell era lo que más le gustaba ver en las mañanas, al llegar al trabajo y

desde luego que había notado que se veía precioso en un vestido, y en las noches podía soñar con poseerlo en

el sentido más intimo de la palabra . El que alguien con más poder dentro de la empresa , que no se intimida con el ,

le diga que Grell se ve realmente bien lo enfurecía.

Lo único que él quería era acabar con esa tontería de los libros en la biblioteca y rencontrarse con Grell para saber

que estaba bien, en su cabeza resonaron preguntas como ¿Es una cita? , y tal vez no lo era pero podría llegar a serlo,

luego estaban las palabras del señor Black ese viejo de 400 años ¿cómo se atrevía a chulear a Grell en frente suyo?

De mala gana el moreno llego a la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros y la abrió según las indicaciones dadas

llegando a un área completamente exclusiva y restringida donde el nunca había estado

La biblioteca tenia algunos asientos cómodos y confortables y una gran mesa con un enorme mantel blanco encima y además de un montón de libros ordenados en diferentes libreros

William se dirigió al fichero con las claves de los libros, en el fichero a había un letrero que rezaba :

Diarios de vida de shinigamis que han muerto demasiado jóvenes.

Will suspiro era absurdo que tenía ¿que hacer el aquí? Rápida y eficientemente encontró la ubicación de los libros los puso sobre la mesa y leyó:

Teoría del renacimiento de los shinigamis

Para su sorpresa al abrir el libro encontró una nota que decía página 98 párrafo 9 señor William

Will supuso que la nota era para él , departe del director y siguió la instrucción

A ver pag 98….parrafo …9- dijo en voz baja y leyó:

Reglamento de usuarios de la sección especial- era el titulo de la página. Perfecto párrafo 9-

Debido al hecho de que los shinigamis que mueren jóvenes tienden a…- que demonios pensó Will- reencarnar varios años después esta prohibido revelar a estos la existencia de sus propios diarios de vida en vidas pasadas , la sección debe ser aprovechada sin embargo por los supervisores de alto rango para que , de reconocer a un shinigamis que ha tenido una vida pasada oriente al mismo a no cometer los mismos errores de antaño ya que estos tienden a ser repetitivos , sin revelar la existencia de antiguos diarios de sus vidas en la biblioteca porque su lectura podría resultar en un trauma .

Al final había una pequeña nota decía:

Ya lo intente dos veces antes según el procedimiento normal y no resulta creo que hace falta ser más drásticos con ustedes.

Atte. Señor Black

¿Ustedes no se supone que solo soy yo?- Pensó el moreno y tomo el siguiente libro. Éste era un diario de vida, los conocía bien apenas lo abrió vio el registro del nombre casualmente otro William de apellido casi impronunciable y extrañamente familiar. William sabía que la lectura de estos diarios, al menos los que había leído de mortales comunes provocaban visiones en la mente de los shinigamis como si vieran una película además estaban obviamente en primera persona aun cuando estos parecían escribirse solos, así que resoplo y comenzó a leer las ultimas pag para saber que error había matado a este shinigamis-

25 de julio de 1511

Ha sido insoportable hemos tenido juntos una misión en un barco pirata por dios aun así no ha dejado de coquetearme ese pelirrojo descarado, creo que me ha dado algo porque al dormir, solo a él lo puedo ver en mi sueños.

Somos shinigamis ¿porque demonio tiene que vestir de rojo? además se que está de moda el cabello largo pero no tenemos porque seguir modas humanas, el cabello corto para un shinigami es mejor. Lo peor fue cuando se me insinuó, todo mundo sabe que es un homosexual, ¿porque demonios no parece impórtale a nadie? es lo que me saca de quicio se supone que debería ser rechazado. Pero no todos parecen encantados con sus coqueteos absurdos

Para sorpresa de Will las imágenes que se formaban en su mente eran las de su propia imagen y las de Grell vestidos de pirata hacia siglos tendrían cerca de 25 años como mucho y el shinigami pelirrojo se le insinuaba tanto como lo hacía en estos días. A medida que leía mas se daba cuenta de que no podía ser otra cosa eran él y Grell en el pasado dos shinigamis en el año 1511 finalmente llego dos hojas antes del final las imágenes que se formaban en su mente se volvieron de pronto inquietantemente familiares, de hecho eran imágenes que veía a menudo en pesadillas ya que cuando no estaba soñando a Grell desnudo en sus brazos lo soñaba muriendo.

Los hechos del diario al igual que su pesadilla comenzaban así:

Mi amor- decía con cantarina voz el shinigami pelirrojo-ya que debemos esperar en esta cueva a que aparezca las personas cuyas almas vamos a recoger, porque no aprovechamos el tiempo y el hecho de que somos invisibles mmm~~~

Primeramente no soy tu amor en segunda , no veo como quieres aprovechar el tiempo – dijo el Will del pasado

¿Qué te parece si empezamos por tirar los sombreros al piro y pueden seguirlos el resto de nuestras ropas ¿Qué opinas ?- dijo insinuándose muy descaradamente mientras se le acercaba tentadoramente a lo que Will saco su pistola

-yo dejaría de desvestirme si fuera tu – advirtió el más serio amenazándole con disparar

No te atreverías a matarme o si mi amor yo en verdad estoy muy, muy enamorado de ti , te seguiría en esta y en mil vidas mas- dijo acercando sus labios al otro y finalmente iniciando un beso suave y tierno , era tan dulce que William no pensó que hubiera una sola mujer capas de igualarlo, y secretamente empezó a disfrutarlo-

-Basta – dijo el moreno apartando a Grell – yo no creo que esto esté bien y no deberíamos vernos mas creo que voy a pedir me trasfieran a otra división, una más lejana donde nosotros no…

-Porque dices eso yo te amo y sé que me correspondes yo por ti….- la frase se interrumpí cuando algo inesperado paso

-¿morirías?- dijo una tercera voz esta era cruel y fría – parece que acabe con la discusión de dos enamorados

-Grell!- grito William mientras corría a detenerlo habían encajado en su espalda una espada que sobresalía sobre su pecho y este estaba cayendo al piso, y un demonio malvado y apuesto reía tras él había ido a devorar las almas que los shinigamis pretendían recoger

Al demonio había tomado a Grell desprevenido y lo había apuñalado por la espalda con la espada William tomo su guadaña de la muerte y lo liquido antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa corrió entonces con el pelirrojo y lo alzo en sus brazos , lo acomodo sobre unas rocas y comenzó a decir

No mueras estarás bien, solo aguanta si iré por ayuda y yo…

No llegarías a tiempo no quiero morir solo amor, yo solo quiero otro beso tuyo y renaceré para ti aun si pasaran 100, 200 o mas años no esperare para reunirme con tigo de nuevo, solo no me rechaces la próxima vez amor no podría resistirlo una segunda vez –

William lo beso apasionadamente – si tratas de vivir prometo besarte así cada día y…

Shhhhhh no amor no te fuerces , ha sido un bello beso pero tu yo sabemos que es la despedida , ojala pudiéramos renacer juntos pero aun si soy más joven que tu promete que me querrás cuando me veas de nuevo…

No digas eso…

Los dos sabes que si un shinigami muere joven renacerá algún día , tu aun estarás aquí pero yo seré muy…joven…y…. tu….-Grell dejo caer su mano que con sus últimas fuerzas acariciaba la mejilla de Will entonces sus palabras se desvanecieron y Will del pasado y del presente sintió que su corazón ardía en agonía de ver a su verdadero amor morir ante él. Era una de sus dos más horrendas pesadillas

Los humanos llegaron, se acecinaron entre si tras enterrar un tesoro pirata William recogió las almas y dejo su registro en un lugar donde seria claramente encontrado luego camino al cadáver de Grell aun en las rocas con los ojos abiertos como si le mirara desde la fría muerte y lo beso, tomo su arma y la coloco en su cabeza

William cerro el libro con el alama angustiada sabía bien como terminaba, siempre terminaba igual en su pesadilla

Alzo la voz sabiéndose solo y recito aquel juramento antiguo.

Renaceremos juntos, seremos de nuevo jóvenes los dos juntos, nos daremos otra oportunidad y esta vez no seré idiota para rechazarte de nuevo. William cerró los ojos, y escucho el retumbar de un disparo que el Will del pasado se había pegado en la cabeza. Entonces el moreno del presente arrojo el libro contra la pared.

Aquello era cierto, estaban muertos y habían renacido en una segunda ocasión... sin embargo el señor Black había dicho que los había visto en dos ocasiones antes acaso el…

En algún lugar en el cementerio…

Grell había acompañado al señor Black al cementerio, por insistencia suya aparentemente tenía algo importante que mostrarle sin embargo le había hecho algunos halagos picantes y se sentía inquieto pero ya se enteraría ese viejo rabo verde si pensaba seducirlo a solas ella no era una fácil y ya tenía una cita con Will esa noche y no pensaba en legar tarde. Finalmente llego a un mausoleo con muchos cajones en los que había retratos, y nombres de antiguos shinigamis y dentro de los cajoncitos, sus cenizas, el señor Black le sonrió señalando algunas en particular.

El pelirrojo camino hasta dichas tumbas y palideció al verlas

Entre tanto

En la biblioteca, William leía el segundo libro en su parte final al parecer este era el diario de Grell en el año de 1702

Al aparecer una confesión de amor que el rechazaba estúpidamente rompiendo su promesa…( esta era también era una recurrente pesadilla para el)

– La verdad no tengo nada en tu contra si eso te sirve de consuelo, pero prefiero no pasar por la vergüenza de una relación tan anormal, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer y ya no puedo perder más tiempo con tigo-dijo en tono frio y cruel según le pareció al pelirrojo, aunque la verdad el moreno no pensó que estuviera siendo tan rudo. Al menos no hasta que su corazón se partió en dos al escucharlo sollozar diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.- No te preocupes es la última vez que te quito el tiempo- una lagrima callo de su mejilla y giro justo a tiempo para ver como ponía en una de las copas una sustancia y se lo tomaba rápidamente para después caer al suelo con los ojos aun abiertos.

William se lleno de horror y corrió a él abrazándolo, llamándolo queriendo hacerlo reaccionar, el pelirrojo alzo su mano débilmente – no te esfuerces en endulzarme mis últimos segundos, tenía preparado vino para celebrar si decías que si pero también veneno para marcharme de esta vida si me decías que no... Ya ves amor no te robo mas el tiempo-

¡No! Yo si te quiero, no te mueras hare lo que quieras no me hagas esto- dijo llorando el moreno aterrado de sus palabras ente el hecho de aceptar tan repentinamente sus sentimientos justo cuando era demasiado tarde cuando sabía que había perdido lo que pudo haber tenido.

El tercer y último diario era el de William en 1702 y la forma en que moría tras suicidarse bebiendo el veneno que había encontrado en los bolsillos del pelirrojo.

William sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, el había perdido a Grell en dos ocasiones en dos vidas pasadas y eso lo había hecho buscar su propia muerte, ahora entendía bien las palabras de su supervisor y sentía algo más de respeto por el. Aunque de momento lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con Grell y besarlo como lo había hecho hacia casi 400 años, deseaba amarlo sin reprimirse , sin contenerse , si apenarse y protegerlo incluso de el mismo cumplir su promesa de no volverlo a rechazar y renacer en una vida juntos , - Will reflexionaba en esto cuando pudo ver que su pelirrojo entraba corriendo y llorando por la biblioteca en la que había irrumpido tempestuosamente y se le arroja a sus brazos.

Señor William creo que el señor Grell ha tenido un mal rato mirando las tumbas del cementerio tal ves pueda hacerse cargo de él, dijo el director – que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marcho dejándolos solos.

-Grell estas bien te hizo algo?

No el solo .. me mostro algunas tumbas tenían nuestras fotos solo que usábamos ropas viejas y yo las reconocí las usaba en mis pesadillas , fue horrible me explico que hemos vivido antes y que siempre .. Siempre… morimos

Shhhh tranquilo, tranquilo esta vez va a ser distinto

Porque lo seria?

Porque leí nuestros viejos diarios de vida, ya sé dónde está el error y como solucionarlo

Lo sabes? ¿Cómo se soluciona?

Así…- entonces William empezó a besar a Grell en esos labios de seda que tantas veces se había devorado en sus sueños, el beso tierno y amoroso, pronto se despego unos milímetros solo para lamer su labio inferior entonces el pelirrojo abrió la boca para suspirar y Will lo beso nuevamente esta vez probando un beso mas apasionado y profundo, mientras, apretaba cada vez mas y mas a Grell

El pelirrojo aun dejaba escapar unas lagrimas así que Will lo sujeto firmemente mientras lo abrazaba y le decía al oído.

Esta vez voy a aceptar mis sentimientos por ti , voy amarte , y a mantenerte a mi lado voy a hacerte mío por el resto de nuestras vidas

Grell levanto su mirada llorosa y se encontró con los ojos de su amado que le miraban enamorado y pregunto -¿Realmente me amas? vas aceptarlo finalmente y seremos una pareja ¿ no crees que podrías retractarte y arrepentirte después?- pregunto un poco incrédulo aunque lleno de esperanza una sola palabra y su vida empezaría o terminaría en ese instante .

El moreno lo beso de nuevo y esta vez, solo se separo para decirle -te lo pienso comprobar aquí mismo, mi vida.

El moreno empezó por quitarle el abrigo y desatarle la corbata seductoramente y a comerse el cuello del extravagante pelirrojo que cada vez sentía mas , como las manos inquisitivas , recorrían su cuerpo en una misión de exploración muy , pero que si muy intensiva. Aquellas manos resbalaban sobre su espalda y se metían bajo su camisa sus dedos probaban el tacto de una piel blanca de porcelana cubierta aun por su camisa si bien ya estaban el el piso el abrigo y el chaleco. El pelirrojo se abrazaba por momentos a su cintura.

A …aaaaa~~~si amor ~~~amor si vamos a hacerlo en la biblioteca por favor déjame participar .- dicho esto el pelirrojo empujo muy suavemente a Will sobre la mesa . El moreno cayo sentado sobre el mantel blanco y el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada lasciva y había esperado por siglos la oportunidad de estar con su verdadero amor. Puso sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa y movió coquetamente sus hombros mientras lo miraba . Se inclino un poco hacia el pero Will retrocedió y Grell empezó a seguirlo sobre el mantel solo un poco antes de tomar su corbata con los dientes y quitarla delicadamente con sorprendente habilidad

Luego miro a William con una mezcla de amor puro lujuria y fingida inocencia que hacía correr la adrenalina por sus las venas del moreno, pero un hombre frio no sede en el primer arrebató se incorporo un poco y le puso las manos sobre los hombros y las deslizó suavemente hacia abajo dejando finalmente desnudo del torso hacia arriba, Grell bajo un segundo la mirada. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo y cuanto e esperado que esto pase… solo... se gentil mi amor.

Tranquilo amor todo estará bien hare que lo disfrutemos mucho – dicho esto lo abrazo unos instantes y le beso mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, empezó a bajarlos y Grell lo detuvo un momento

-¿Qué pasa?-

Los pantalones no salen si no me quito primero los tacones -dijo sonrojado así que se giro sobre la mesa y se sentó dándole un segundo la espalda a Will se desabrocho los Zapatos y casi los arrojo dando contra una pila de papeles que se regaron por el salón privado de la biblioteca , luego se saco los pantalones . Will que había aprovechado el tiempo en sacarse la camisa y el cinto tenia a un Grell desnudo ante si que le daba la espalda.

-Dios mira el desorden que hiciste es mi responsabilidad darte un ejemplar castigo…- dijo el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda fue cuando su mano se deslizó sobre la intimidad de Grell haciéndole caricias intimas, su otra mano jugaba indecente y efectivamente con uno de los pezones del pelirrojo haciéndolo gemir copiosa y guturalmente.

Aaa~~ mi amor si así me vas a castigar de ahora en adelante me portar mal más seguido- dijo con una vos entre cortada de jadeos

-y si ¿las recompensas fueran mejores que los castigos te portarías mejor? -Pregunto el moreno cuya excitación ya se hacía difícil de controlar y era notoria en el bulto que resaltaba en sus pantalones mientras acariciaba a su pelirrojo de manera tan intima y personal.

-¿Como algo en e l mundo puede ser mejor que esto?- pregunto el travieso ojiverde

El moreno lo recostó sobre la meza y lo beso un rato de forma febril y después se incorporo para verlo sonrojado dispuesto y desnudo abrió sus piernas y se sumergió en ellas arrancando gritos de placer de su amante quien veía su cabeza subir y bajar y sentía en su miembro esos cálidos labios y esa lengua lujuriosa

Mi amor si sigues así yo no podre resistir mas…mmm…aaa~~~amor~~ por favor te necesito-al oír esto Will se encargo de preparar todo lo mejor posible para evitarle dolor . luego lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente mientras se volvía uno con él, dentro de el .

Una oleada de movimientos rítmicos que pronto se coordinaron , enloquecía de lujuria a los dos shinigamis , Will ya no era dueño de su control no mas , pronto sus estocadas se volvían cada vez mas y mas rápidas y sus besos más intensos dejando marcas sobre la piel de porcelana , mientras el pelirrojo se arqueaba de placer gritando el nombre de William tan fuerte que en verdad debían agradecer que la biblioteca estuviera ya cerrada finalmente Will inundo a Grell de su propia esencia , mientras que su mano estimulaba a Grell que no tardo en dar muestras de que también había alcanzado su clímax

La respiración agitada, sus cuerpos sudados y abrazados sobre el mantel de la gran mesa y las hojas regadas por el lugar eran la prueba de que su amor se había finalmente consumado

En verdad grell fue estúpido esperar 3 vidas apara llegar a este momento.. debió pasar mucho antes- dijo mirándolo a la cara

El pelirrojo lo miro enamoradamente y respondió:- honestamente 3 vidas para llegar a este momento, créeme que valió la pena la espera mi amor, yo incluso esperaría mas si fuera necesario

No … nunca más-dijo el moreno que metía sus dedos en la densa y larga cabellera acariciando la cabeza de ese alocado amante que ahora entendía era la parte que necesitaba para ayarse en equilibrio, su otra mitad-Will le robo un beso y descanso en sus brazos algún tiempo .

2 horas después…

Amor no crees que podríamos dejar esto para otra ocasión es que bueno… yo quiero ir a casa darme una ducha, ponerme una mascarilla y meterme a la cama de preferencia con tigo- dijo con voz melosa

Will acaricio una de las piernas del pelirrojo y dijo con voz calmada- y lo harás Grell solo tenemos que ordenar primero.

-¿No crees que para esa labor sería bueno vestirnos?

Will le miro un segundo de arriba abajo desnudo sentado a su lado con sus piernas sobre las suyas y sonrió .

No… de momento así estas bien – y siguió acariciando sus piernas mientras leía tratando de saber en qué archivo debía ir aquel papel que sostenía

-Sabes mi amor conocer a fondo tu lado perverso será una nueva e interesante etapa en nuestras vidas-

Will sonrió a medias y añadió

Cualquier nueva tapa que vivamos juntos, después de finalmente haber superado el error fatal de no estar con tigo será una bendición créeme

En eso estoy de acuerdo…Will?

Si

Te amo

Y yo ti Grell

Fin

Dedicado a todos mis lectores con especial agradecimiento a Evangeline que subió unas imágenes para mi para poderlas poner aquí

Espero que lo disfruten y comente

Besos Ara


End file.
